prison
by aju yesnal
Summary: who took kai? whos he staying with? at what measures is Hiro going to go to get him back? what? whore? HiroXKai eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"Digger!"

"Dragoon!" came two yells from the backyard of the grangiers house.

"hmm.. i wonder where kai is. He's the one who told us to start practicing at 7 in the morning, and he's been getting here later and later and i dont want the job to wake up

tyson, and besides, he's patr of the team too and needs just as much practice as they do." hillary complained to Kenny who was analyzing the rpm's of tyson and ray's blade. Kenny made a sound to show hillary that he was listening, though not very intrested. "Not to mention he's been acting really weird lately, like he's trying to hide something from us, and he.." Just as hilary was about to blow when kai came rounding the conner into Tyson's backyard.

"Kai! Where have you been? Your like 2 an a half hours late! And your the one who set up the scheduele!" Hilary started to yell at kai who just walked past her casually.

"You know i'm not the one to agree with hil," tyson started as he and ray ended the battle catching his blade, "and if i know that she has a point, then you should definately know she does."

"I thought that i would never say this, but kai, your turning out just like tyson, and its kind of scaring me." max said standing up.

"I dont have time for this you guys." Kai said pretty weakly.

"Kai? are you ok? you seem sort of, different?" Ray spoke out which then made everyone forget that he was late and started to worrie about his health.

"Im fine" Kai said annoyed at them for not leaving him alone like they usually do.

"Are you sure?" Hil asked wiht much concern.

"Yes now can you please just leave me alone i have a huge headache!" and with that they went back to trainning, this time max and tyosn went up against each other. it was pretty much quiet besides the niose of kenny typing on his computer. When max and tyson were done it was time for kai and ray to go up against each other. Ray got up and was getting ready when he noticed that kai wasnt moving. He walked over to him with all of these crazy thoughts in his head that kai was dead. when he got to kai his emotions and worries just exploded and he started to shake and yell.

"KAI! KAI ARE YOU ALRIGHT? KAI? WAKE UP! KAI! PLEA..." before ray could finish, he got a fist in his mouth.

"What part of leave me alone, i have a headache dont you understand?" Kai yelled as he stood up and was about to leave when Hiro came ranning outside. he stoped and observed the scene. Tyson and Max were standing next to each other and were just staring like they were scared to say something. aftre all, kai was always the quiet one, the one who never spoke out or got out of line with them (N/A: key words "with them"). he then looked the the left of ty and max and saw hilary and kenny. Hillary looked like she was gonna scream at kai, her eyes full of tears, and kenny, well kenny kind of fainted. he then looked at the focus point of it all, ray had his hand over his nose, which was obvisouly bleeding. Then, he looked at kai, who had eyes full of pain and he was leaving.

"Kai." Hiro went running after him once he was going out into the streets. "kai, hey wait up a sec."

"hnn?" kai stopped, not bother to look behind him.

""you alright?"

"Ya why wouldnt i be?"

"cuz, you just punched your friend in the face!" hiro started to raise his voice at him.

"Please could yopu keep it down? i have a headache, like really bad." kai said turning around, but refusing to made eye contact.

"Kai? whats going on? some thing has to of happened to you for u you to be acting this way, i mean common, you dont just go around punching people you care about." kai then just turned back around. "What? what is it kia?" hiro sounded more annoyed than concerned at this point. "Huh? whats your problem? o, so your not going to tell me? fine how about i guess? is it.. a girl? no? is it cause, you've been starving yourself, cuz u seem alot skinnier than you were like just 3 weeks ago. or.. is it cuz your just looking for attention? you want attention kai?" hiro stepped up right behinde kai. "you have my attention kai. now can you just please tell me whats up with you?" he finished, backing up a bit and sounding more concerned again.

"I dont want attention. not from you, not from anyone. now if you dont mind, i have to be going home now." Kai said, his eyes covered by his hair. he started to walk off as hiro grabbed his arm. "AAAHHHHH!" he yelled and imediatly pulled his arm back but found that he couldnt get out of hiro's grip. "ahh.. hiro let go.. ahh" he was practicly begging hiro to let him go. hiro pulled kai closer and rolled his sleve up to revle to huge black and blue mark which was taking up the majority of his arm. Hiro was surprised and he lifted his shirt to find cuts burried deeply into Kai's torso and he could see that he had more bruses equally disturbing as the one on his arm.

"Kai? who did this to you?" he asked letting him go.

"im sorry, i have to go." Kai said still hiding his eyes, but hiro could tell that he was crying and when ray shook him to wake him up, he must have touched one of the bruses. No doupt that hiro was worried. he just stood there as he watched Kai walk rather fats own the street.


	2. Chapter 2

"im sorry, i have to go." Kai said still hiding his eyes, but hiro could tell that he was crying and when ray shook him to wake him up, he must have touched one of the bruses. No doupt that hiro was worried. he just stood there as he watched Kai walk rather fast down the street. He decided not to go after him because he knew exactly where he was going to go, the abandoned wearhouse near the pier. hiro walked into the bathroom where everyone was curently located and they were all crowded around ray.

"Guys please stop im fine it was just a little nose bleed."

"I cant believe that kai actually hit you?" max more or less asked than stated.

"Ya, well when i get my hands on kai he's going to regret what he did to you." Tyson said flusterdly (N/A: is that a word? flusterdly? hmm if its not it should b.)

"Clam down Tyson, im sure he had his reason's, somethings probably going on in kai's life right now and more than likely he's stressed over it. and lets not forget that he did tell us to leave hm alone." Ray tried to clam tyson down by this however it didnt quiet work ou that way.

"I DONT CARE WHATS GOING ON IN HIS LIFE HE SHOULDN'T TAKE IT OUT ON US!"

"kind of like what uyour doing right now?" Hillary said walking into the now very crowded room.

"still.." tyson said more clam now.

"Tyson ray's right, there is definatly something going on his life and he doesnt exactly want to tell us because he's scared." Hiro stated out of no where.

"WHA..? Kai? scared? what kind of drugs are you on hiro?"

"Ty stop, im serious i saw something i probably wasn't supose to,and im going to respect kai's privatcy and keep it to myelf. But anyways, if what i suspect is true, then kai probably thinks that it's a hopeless situation and just has to go through with it, or end it."

"Are you saying Kai's going to kill himself?" Tyson asked, almost like he was scared to ask, or find out what hiro was going to say next.

"Well, im not too sure. from what i know, i think if kai can survive the abbey, then he can survive this." There was a silence in the small bathroom, but everyone seemed to have smiles on. "Or," and with that the smiles were gone. "Or, he could be falling into depression with what has, and is happening to his life." Hiro finished and walked out the room and into the hallway. he opened the closet door to get his coat, and when he shut it he almost had a heart attack. kenny was standing right behind the door. "Oh my god kenny dont you ever do that again." hiro said catching his breath.

"Sorry." he sounded a little drained from fainting.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Ya, i just woke up and i sort of heard you talking to tyson and the others about kai. do you really think he would do that?"

"I have no idea, but im planning on finding that out right now." and with that hiro turned and went out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey srry if that was kinda short ill try to make it longer next time, depends on how many reviews i get. and be nice, i like critisim, to a point, no flames and be aware that this is my first fic so any suggestions id b happy to hear them. and i know this chapter was kinda slow moving, and i didnt really kno how to get the story started, so if u could stick w/ me for AT LEAST another chpater that'd b great. Napoleon


	3. Chapter 3

"I have no idea, but im planning on finding that out right now." and with that hiro turned and went out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sighed as he looked up at the sky. '_i wonder what Hiro's going to do. well one things for certain, i cant go back there. mabey i shoudl run away. no he'll find me and probably kill me and everyone would still think i was still missing,' _He was knocked out of his thoughts when he bumped into some guys chest and was knocked down. "Hey! watch where your going!" kai yelled and got back up. when he was up his back was facing the guys he bumped into. He heard knucles cracking behinde him which made him turn.

"No one tells us what to do kid." the middle one said. He appeared to be the leader of the group because he was the only one out the the three wearing a suit. He had short black hair, and matching eyes. All of them seemed to be in their 20's.

"Hey boss, can we take him?" said the one in a black muscle shirt. He had a brown mulet and blue eyes. '_he looks like he's been taking steriods or somehting, actually, they all kinda do. great." _ Kai thought sarcastically. The one in black started to walking left and behind kai after he got a nod from "the boss".

"Any rules boss" came the voice of the one that had long dark green hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep purple eyes. This one was more lean then the other. He started to walk torwards kai, and naturally kai started to step backwards, that is, until he bumped into the one with a mulet. He immediately held kai there.

"AAAHH!" Kai tried not to, but he couldn't help to screamed as this guy was digging his fingers into his bruises

"Aww.. whats the matter you already got battle wounds from today? O well." he then started to squezze kai's arms harder. Kai stopped screaming and was trying hard not to, but after he heard and felt his arm crack there came a very loud, ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OSUMI! SHUT HIM UP NOW! THERE ARE PEOPLE ONLY ABOUT A MILE AWAY!" Said "the boss" as the one with green hair came and put his hand over kai's mouth.

"Thanks Jin." Osumi said.

"Don't be. because of you we almost got caught! dont start torturing until you know that its clear! got it?" Jin finished taking his eyes off of the tall one with a mulet and looked down at kai. He had tears comming down his checks but his eyes looked like he was about to kill. "So, boss, what are the rules?"He turned, keeping his hand on kai's mouth.

"I honestly don't care what you do to him, just_ try _not to kill him." He sickered, and vanished in the fog, leaving kai with Jin and Osumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Don't do anything stupid kai.' _Hiro thought to himself as he caught his breath. _'What happened to you?'_

"AAAHHH!"

"huh?" '_was that?'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh My God! KAI!" He yelled and started to run torwards the noise. _'damm fog i can bearly see where im going. dont worrie kai, illl save you." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey hope you like it, i know it may seem like it should be rated t or sumthing, but dont worrie it will get better soon, and then you'll c y it was rated m. hehe. **

**please R&R and no flames, but constructive critisim is welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**if u havent notice by now, this is my first fic. and i didnt kno we had to put in the warnings and boring stuff on our own so here it is**

**warnings: rape, tourture, yaoi, language maybe, and everything else that you would expect from a rated m story.**

**i dont not own beyblade, and the characters you dont know are mine and cant be use in other stories useless i give u permission. ect... **

**like i said, boring stuff that is in everyones story i think that you would get it be now.**

_'Don't do anything stupid kai.' _Hiro thought to himself as he caught his breath. _'What happened to you?'_

"AAAHHH!"

"huh?" '_was that?'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh My God! KAI!" He yelled and started to run torwards the noise. _'damm fog i can bearly see where im going. dont worrie kai, illl save you." _

"So where do you want to take him?" Jin asked Osumi.

"anywhere far far away where i can make him scream bloody murder."

"alright, i saw an old abanden warehouse up near the pier, we'll take him there. but in the mean while, you know what to do to with him." Jin said trowing him a lead pipe he just picked off the ground.

"hehe, it would be my pleasure." He threw kai to the ground and before kai could do anything Osumi slamed the pipe to kai's head.

'_why? why are they doing this? why to me... i dont get..it' _Kai thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"what should we do with the blood?" Osumi asked

"leave it, its not that much, and since this is a bad neighbor hood, people would only think that some punks got into a little fight thats all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"urgh..." Kai started to open his eyes as all the pain was rushing back to him.

"Good morning. you have a nice sleep?" Jin asked him, not really in a mocking tone which kai tought was a little weird but didnt really want to spend time on and think about. he needed to get out of here, and fast.

"ahh..." Kai found himself not able to move. he had barbwire tied around his wrists to a pole that he was sitting up against. the wire was already cutting into his skin as he flet the blood go down his lower back.

"hm.. well, now that your up i better go call Osumi to come back, he'll get you first and ware you down so my task wont be as difficult." Jin said smiling as he got up and walked to a door and disappeared inside leaving an echoing slam as it shut.

'_now's my chance_.' Kai thought observing where he was. '_hn? these stupid bastards caught me to bring me to where i was already going to go? how retarded, but lucky for me' _he snickered to himself and then tried to stand up but could only get to his knees before he had to stop beacuse of the pain from pushing away form the pole making the wire dig into his wrists. after only a moment of rest he started to try to stand. he wanted to scream so badly. _'it's ok kai just relax, you use to cut ur wrist thousands of times before in the abbey, its nothing new just clam down_.' he was knocked out of his thoughts when jin came walking back inot the room.

"Hey kid, whacha' doin?" He said as if he was a little kid. he walked over to kai and stood right in front of him. Kai stared into Jins purple eyes. "sit." Kai looked away in protest, he wasnt going to take orders like a dog and just sit down, expectally when he just went through all that pain to stand up. "I said, SIT!" Jin pushed down on kais shoulders forcing kai to sit down again.

"ahh.." 'nnn... great just great, now not only are my wrist bleeding, my arm is now in more pain than ever.' kai sat there breathing hard, eyes squezed shut, and back up against the pole as far as possible to try to let some of the barb wire lossen so it wouldnt hurt as much.

after a few moments of silence jin spoke up, "So kid, whats your name?" Jin was sitting leaning up againest a wall next to kai. his eyes were closed and he only heard silnce, so he cracked open an eyes to see if he was conscience, dead, or ignoring him. sure enough, he was ignoring him. "heh. well i see your not a big talker are ya?" more silence. "thats ok you'll need your voice for later."

A few minutes went by and still no Osumi. "Your name.." kai started.

"Hn? ya what about my name?" he said looking at kai.

"Jin, thats not your real name." Kai finsihed weakly from loss of blood.

"Hey! you dont know anything about me!" Jin kinda yelled. he never really seemed to yell alot, he always seemed calm and monotoned.

"you use to work at the abbey. you use to clean up the dead bodies and burrie them." he said bringing his legs towards his chest.

"...? Kai?"

**flash back:**

"Dont! stop it now! Please! Master Borris, i will never fail again just please stop it!" A young boy about 6 years old screamed as his crimson eyes had to watch his older brother get whiped and beat.

"oo. you dont like what im doing to your brother?" Borris asked in a mocking tone. "To bad! You've been here for about a year now kai, you know the rules, and for sneaking out and trying to esape you must pay."

"please master borris i'll never do it agin, and Jin had nothing to do with it so please stop!" Kai begged and pleading while tring to get out of the grip of the man holding him there.

"I know your big borhter had nothing to do about it, but i cant always punish you physically, i need to do so much more i need to hurt you internally enough so u will have no feelings. You'll thank me in the long run young kai."

two men came by and picked up the boys body and put him in a bathtub full of burning hot water. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" came agonizing screams from the young boys brother. The scream was soon silenced when they grabbed his throat and dunked his head under water.

"NO! STOP!" Kai screamed. He could only watch in horror as these men were killing his big brother, the only person who stayed true to him, besides tala that is. His focus was soon reiderected as Boris slaped him across the face.

"Dont you dare tell me what to do you little piece of shit." Boris stated. Kai could care less to what Boris had to say to him at this moment. he kept his eyes on his brother in the now, red water with tears comming down his face.

After it was all over, the men left and took kai with them. They placed him back into his room that he shared with Tala and Brain. "What's wrong?" Tala asked him sencerly. no answer, just tears and sniffs. "Kai... I've known you since before u were born, you know you can tell me anything."

"He killed him." kai replied just under a wisper.

"What? kai i cant hear you.

"HE KILLED HIM!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs. Tala and Brain had a shocked look on their faces, they knew who he was talking about. Kai walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a razor (A/N: dont ask me why they had razors in a 6 years olds bedroom.) He took the razor to his wrists and started to cut.

"Kai stop it!" Tala and Brain yelled to their friend. Kia put the razor down and curled into Tala's chest crying silently.

"Dont worrie kai we'll get them back for what they did to you." Brain said.

"Kai looked up at Brain and noticed there was a vent above the bathroom sink. He stood up and started to bang agianst the rusted screws with his beyblade.

"Kai? what are you doing?" Tala asked

"Im goin to see Jin one last time." the older two russians (tala and Brain) exchanged smiles.

"We got your back" Brain said and tala nodded. Kaoi simled back and climbed into the vent and started to crawl. When he got to the room where his brother was murderd, he jumped down and run towards the body, which was now on the ground waiting to be picked up. He slid on his knees and fell on top of his brother in a hug. He began crying as he remebered the last screams of pain he heard. he almost cried himself to sleep as he heard someones voice.

"HEY! what are you doing here kid?" asked a very young teenager, probably only 13, or maybe even 12. he had short green hair and purple eyes, and was walking over to kai.

"Dont you dare touch him!"

"Kid this is my job."

"Ya and this is my brother!" The young teen felt deeply sorry for this boy.

"What was his name?" he asked, caring more now.

""Jin." Kai said as he started to cry again and letting down his gaurd.

"hmm. I like that name. and hwta is your name?"

"Kai"

"I like that name also."

Im deeply sorry but i have to take Jin away from you now."

**End flash back**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey hoped u like it so far, adn im not updateing it agian til i get more reviews, hmm lets say at least 5 reviews and il update. k? and the sooner the updates are in, the sooner u get a new chapter it only takes like a day to update a new chapter, so hurry. The warnigns adn stuff r in the chapter before, im not gonna rewrite it everytime, yes i am that lazy. well here i go.**

"Im deeply sorry but i have to take Jin away from you now."

**End flash back**

"Wow, kai. we had some good times back then." He said scratching the back of his head.

"And some bad." He glared.

"Kai look im sorry i left i had to."

"Im not mad at you for leaving, im mad at you for leaving me behind after you hurt me!"

" i know what i did was wrong, but it was either rape you or be raped myself."

"whatever." he said looking away to the floor

"Kai im sorry, what do you want me to say?" Jin asked standing up.

"But you see, your not sorry, cause if you were, you wouldn't be doing this to me all over again."

"Kai you dont know what i was going to do to you."

"O ya? you mean you weren't going to let that huge guy, osumi beat the shit out of me so i'd be weaker and not able to resist your little rape attack?" Kai's voice started to get louder. Jin didnt say anything, just stood there, looking down on kai in pity. He then turned and went out the door to stand outside and wait for Osumi, who was very late at this point.

"JIN! JJJIIINNN!" Kai yelled to the door. he knew that jin could hear him through it. "JIN! DONT DO THIS AGIAN!" "..." "Jin.. not agian...please" he was sounding more desperit.

On the other side of the door jin slide down it and burried his haed in his hands. _'o god i dont know what to do kai' _

"excuse me, but who's in there yelling?" a man that Jin has ner saw befoe and didnt think he was a threat.

"My little brother, he's throwing a tanturm"

"O really? the last time i checked, Kai doesn't have an older brother." he said cracking his knuckles. Jin looked up amnd then stood.

"You his friend?"

"You could say that, and who are you really?"

"Im his brother, well not techniqually, you see his brother died and he needed someone and i felt bad so i started to hang out with him and one day he called me by his brothers name when he was sleeping and it's been like that ever since."

"The way you put it, it sounds like your really close, funny how i never heard of you before." He sadi suspicously.

"Well alwhile something came up anf i had to leave and it broke him."

"Well, that's a cute story for the cops, but im just herer to take him back with me, and if your not going to give him up, im gonna fight you because Im not leavoing without Kai!" Jin started at the man who was a little younger then he was.

"how do i know that your not some phsyco looking for a sex slave?"

"Well, lets ask Kai shall we?" They both walked in the darkened warehouse.

"HIRO!" Kai yelled from the opposit end of the room.

"Kai! oh god Kai! are you alright?" Hiro asked running up to him, brushing the hairs out of his face and cupping his hand on Kai's check.

"Ya, im fine hiro,...thanks" he added the last part very softly, and smiling a little bit in thanks that hiro was there.

"Does that answer your question?" hiro asked looking up at Jin who was leaning agianst the wall.

"Ya it does. you can take him back if you want. which im guessing you do want since you came all this way looking for him huh?" Jin sounded half heart broken.

"Ya i was kind of planning on taking him back home." hiro said, not trusting this guy. _'why is he giving Kai up so easily?' _

Hiro cut the wire ang helped him up. Kai felt really dizzy when he first got up and fell into hiro. hiro caught him and kneeled on the ground. "Kai? Kai are you ok? can you hear me?"

"Im fine." he said, trying to soudn annoyed, but turnning out weakly.

"I suggest you leave through the back, Osumi should be here anytime now." Jin said pointing through a room.

"And how would we know there's not an ambush in there huh? it is pretty dark." Hiro stood up, leaving kai on the ground.

"Because i wouod never hurt Kai in anyway shape or form!" JIn strated to raise his voice.

"Hey JIn! You alright in there? Hows the little shit?" Came a yell form outside.

"Thats osumi, you can either go thorugh the back way and trust me, or you can get your ass kicked by osumi."

"urrgghh..." Hiro growled, not likeing his options.

"Hiro trust him. its ok there's no one in there." Kai pleaded weakly. staring and giving a smile at Jin as a thanks.

"Alright fine." He said annoyed not likeing that he was taking orders formt he one who kidnapped his kai. Hiro picked up Kai putting him on his back, and went through the back way. Hiro went running back to his house as fast as possible, he wasn't sure if Kai was going to need to go to the hospital. '_ he didnt seem that bad when i was checking him over in the warehouse, but it was kind of dark, but even out here as im glancing randomly at him as im running, he doesnt seem to be too badly hurt, well that is anymore than what was already done to him by whoever.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean some guy came and took him?" Osumi yelled at Jin who just told him a made up story of why Kai was gone.

"I mean some strong older guy came in wiht a gun and demandd the kid, but believe me im sure he's doing much worst things to him then we were planning."

"I dont care what was worst i needed to take out my angry on him."

"i know i know, there'll be others."

"Ya whatever you say... mummble mummble but i wanted that one mummble mummble"

**Hey hoped you liked it it only took like an hour to type, so its not much, but o well. adn in case you dont readthe top, cuz i kno i dont, but im only gonna update for the enxt chapter after i get 5 more reviews. and common, 5 reviews is not alot people. so ya r&r and you now what? cuz im feeling generous, flamers are welcome too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey im back that was kinda a reallt long time since i've updated. but think of this as a present. since it is the holidays. well, i hope u enjoy, thanks for the reviews.**

"Hiro trust him. its ok there's no one in there." Kai pleaded weakly. staring and giving a smile at Jin as a thanks.

"Alright fine." He said annoyed not likeing that he was taking orders formt he one who kidnapped his kai. Hiro picked up Kai putting him on his back, and went through the back way. Hiro went running back to his house as fast as possible, he wasn't sure if Kai was going to need to go to the hospital. '_ he didnt seem that bad when i was checking him over in the warehouse, but it was kind of dark, but even out here as im glancing randomly at him as im running, he doesnt seem to be too badly hurt, well that is anymore than what was already done to him by whoever.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean some guy came and took him?" Osumi yelled at Jin who just told him a made up story of why Kai was gone.

"I mean some strong older guy came in wiht a gun and demandd the kid, but believe me im sure he's doing much worst things to him then we were planning."

"I dont care what was worst i needed to take out my angry on him."

"i know i know, there'll be others."

"Ya whatever you say... mummble mummble but i wanted that one mummble mummble"

"hey kai how you feeling?" Hiro asked putting him down. He couldnt exactly stand up by himself and everytime someone touched his arms he'd yell abit, so hiro put him against the side of the dojo.

"im fine." he responded a little out of it.

"Who was that guy in the warehouse? why ddi he say u werer his little brother?" Hiro started to take off kai's shirt (a/n: droool) to check to see if he really was ok.

"His name is tetsukay, but since i was alittle over 5, he changed that to Jin. and he said i was his little brother because Jin was my big brother, but when borris and some of his men killed him, I met Tetsukay who felt really guilty about it all so he said he would be my new brother."

"Why did he feel guilty about it?" hiro asked feeling a bit surprised by his long answer about his past, but still carried on like it was anormal conversation.

"why do you care?" now there was the kai he knew.

"I just want to know so that maybe i can help you."

"Help me with what?" He yelled standing up, only to fall back down into hiro's care.

"Be careful kai, your not ok." he asid comforting him and changing the subject.

"yes... i am." he wispered as he fell unconscience.

"kai? kai! SOME ONE CALL FOR AN AMBULENCE!" Hiro screamed at the team inside the house who were curently eatting. "kai? kai? can you hear me?"

--------------------------------At the hospital----------------------------

Hiro, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Ray, and Max were in the waitting room for a few hours now and were worried sick about kai. They have had no news on him since they arived, and then the doctors only said, nothings for sure until we check him out. at that point they could understand that they didnt know anything, but a few hours couldnt have been a good sign. Tyson was pacing back and forth, hilary was clenching her skirt and was sitting next to kenny who was clench his laptop. Ray was looking at the ground and seeemed really sad about the whole thing, Max was crying silently with his legs up to his chest, adn hiro was standing against the wall where the doctor would come out of to tell of any news about kai. Just then the doctor came out, and everyone stood up.

"Are you here for Kai Hiwatari?" he asked Hiro, the oldest there.

"Yes i am. how is he?" he said a bit quick trying to get by the introductions and straight to business.

"Well im dearly sorry about the wait, i know it must have been hard. I'm doctor Yoshimaru (A/N: i hate comming uo w/ names) and kai, has some troble and some explaining to do. Now, you say your his friend correct?"

"yes."

"Well are you awear of who he is staying with?"

"Well, no not really, his grandfather was just sent to jail about a month ago for abuse, but i never really asked him who was watching over him now. but all i care about right nowis how hes doing and if jes gonna make it."

"i know this is hard. He is going to make it, and should be out of here in about a month at the most, but it would stop there."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, it seems someone has been abusing him for quiet a while. he has some scars that date back a couple years, to some new, fresh wip marks and cuts. we know that he isn't causing this himself because some of the deeperr ones are on his back, including a word in another language that we can't desifer."

"When can we see him?" Tyson yelled at the doctor while starting to charge at the doctor.

"Tyson no!" kenny said tiredly while grabbing the back fo his shirt.

"Are you retarded? you dont go and yell at the doctor tyson." Hilary said.

"He woke up during surgry, so he might still be up, but i doupt it." he said looking at Hiro and completely ignoring what tyson said.

"Surgry? why was he in surgry?" hiro asked in surprise.

"his arms were crushed and we had to rebreak them to get them back in place. but you may come in and see him now, just be quiet. O and only one at a time may come in starting with you." doctor Yoshimaru was refering to Hiro.

"ok" Hiro said and followed the doctpr to kai's room.

"Why does he get to go in first?" Tyson said sitting down and crosing his arms over his chest while pouting.

**Hey srry its not that long, but i dont like to save this stuff on my computer, and i wanna go to bed soon so i figured to update tonight and then update again in a couple days. and yes i kno this chapter was kinda pointless srry again, it will get better prolly in the next chapter. merry holidays! R&R PLEZZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey.. srry I havent updated in so long, my friend died in a car crash(like it says on that other thing, and im pretty upset about it, but I've decided that mopping about it wouldn't really help any. but on a good note, I got spell check. **

"He woke up during surgery, so he might still be up, but I doubt it." he said looking at Hiro and completely ignoring what Tyson said.

"Surgery? why was he in surgery?" hiro asked in surprise.

"his arms were crushed and we had to re-break them to get them back in place. but you may come in and see him now, just be quiet. O and only one at a time may come in starting with you." doctor Yoshimaru was referring to Hiro.

"ok" Hiro said and followed the doctor to Kai's room.

"Why does he get to go in first?" Tyson said sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest while pouting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"this is it. ill leave u alone with him for awhile." the doctor said leaving hiro to stand outside a brown door with golden numbers on it.

'206' he thought "well I should go in now, no point in standing out here, blocking the hallway. he grabbed the doorknob and opening the door carefully, trying not to wake Kai up, if he was sleeping that is. He failed greatly when the door let out a big squeak. 'shit!' he thought walking in to find two crimson eyes staring at him as he shut the door.

"hey sorry Kai did I wake you?"

"no." was his simply reply.

"o. how u feeling?" hiro asked as he pulled up the uncomfortable looking chair and sat beside the bed.

"fine." he said closing his eyes. though hiro thought other wise, but he wasn't going to fight with Kai, not now

a cold silence came over the room. a few minutes of this continued til the doctor came in, the door creaked again, but Kai didn't open his eyes this time. "Would you mind going into the waiting room and restrain the boy in the baseball cap? I must be attending to re-wrap Kai's injuries anyways and I don't think you wanna be here when I do that."

"alright." hiro said standing up to leave when he felt a rather strong grip on his wrist. he swug around to two crimson eyes.. only they looked more like puppy eyes than the regular 'I-don't-care' eyes.

"Hiro, don't leave." he more or less begged. hiro smiled and then looked at the doctor. The doctor was already shaking his head no and was going to say something before Kai cut him off. "please... hiro?" it sounded like he was going to actually start crying, but we all know that wouldn't happen.

"Someone must go out there and calm that little one down before he does something incredibly stupid." the doctor said.

"Alright," he sighed, "Kai," he started looking into those beautiful eyes of his," Ill be right back ok? I just need to tell Tyson and the others to go home and to let them know that your alright." he finished sadly.

"Hiro no! please don't leave me alone. last time you left me, well, this is what happened. Don't let it happen again hiro.. please?" Hiro looked Kai over with a pity look in his eyes. Kai realized he was making hiro piety him and looked away with an annoyed look, but hey it was working.

"Doctor Yoshimaru, with all due respect, I must stay here with Kai." he told the doctor slowly while bowing to him. "and as for Tyson, tell him and the others I said to go home, that im staying with kai over night, tell them that he's fine and safe, and that ill call them later tonight."

"Well, if that's the way you want to work things, alright. an-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. The door opened and a nurse came in. "I found more bandages." the nurse told the doctor. "Thank you, now please excuse me, I must deliver a message" he said to her and then he disappeared through that door again. "I must re-wrap Kai now, you may watch, but please don't pass out." the nurse said walking over to the other side of the bed, opposite of where hiro was now sitting again. Hiro grabbed Kai's hand, weather for Kai's comfort, or hiro himself.

When the nurse started to unwrap the bandages hiro couldn't believe it. There was mainly bruises, but there was some brutal cuts in his back and torso. Hiro felt Kai flinch a little when she put some alcohol on the wounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww man! What's taking hiro so long!" Tyson was practically yelling. the doctor walked in and over to an older man who must have just got here because he was just now taking off his coat. "O! Hey doc.! How's Kai? Where's hiro? Should he be out by now? I want to see Kai too!" Tyson ran over to the doctor.

"Hiro wishes for you all to go home and get some rest, he will call you later. Kai is fine, he's awake and even talking a bit. But it seems your friend Kai doesn't want hiro to leave him alone." He spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear, but was looking at the old man.

"aww man I wanted to see our k-man too. well, if that's what Kai wants, then we should respect the little man and do as he says. So come on you guys we gotta go home and wait for Hiro's call." grandpa said putting his coat back on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at room 206, when the nurse left there was silence.

'It's a waste of time to ask him who did this to him since he's going to avoid answering. I should just ask him about something else, he doesn't need the stress right now.' "so Kai, when's your birthday?" hiro asked. 'omg! how stupid of a question is that?"

"My dad did it" Kai whispered closing his eyes.

"what?" hiro asked, though he heard and knew what he was talking about.

"my dad did it, but you cant tell a single soul you got it hiro!" he said much louder

"But Kai, if he's hurting you this badly, it doesn't make sense not to tell." hiro said a little louder

"I told you cuz I trust you, and now you have to trust me alright? I know what im doing." Kai said louder than hiros statement

"ya I can tell you know what your doing since your in the hospital right now!" at this point he was yelling as he stood up. Kai was just staring at him and hiro knew that this wasn't the way to get to Kai so he sat back down and let out a sigh and under his breath he said. "sorry Kai."

Nothing was said for about an hour, and Kai had his eyes shut, not making any noise for about that whole hour so hiro thought that it would be a good time to call home. he reached for his cell in his back pocket and opened it. 'of course it's dead!' he thought looking at the non-functional phone. he got up and was walking towards the door.

"hiro." a stern voice made him look back at Kai.

"Kai, you should be asleep, it's like 2:30am."

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone again."

"Im just going down the hall to call home."

"can I come?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea." he said as Kai was already swinging his legs around to the floor and was starting to stand.

"Kai! what do you think your doing?" hiro whispered as he ran towards Kai to make sure he wasn't going to fall back down.

"hiro, please it's 2:30 in the morning, no ones going to notice im up for 10 mins." he said now standing up fully, with hiro helping him of course.

"fine 10 mins, then you have to get some sleep."

The two walked down the hallway, Kai leaning on hiro. it was dark, and it wasn't abandon, but Kai's doctor wasn't there anymore, and the other doctors wouldn't know if he was suppose to be up or sleeping, and frankly, they didn't care, they had their own people to take care of. They took the elevator down to the ground floor and went into the lobby to use a payphone. when hiro dialed the number he could hear the sound of his annoying brother on the other end.

_"hello? hiro is that you?" _

"ya"

"_what took you so long to call?"_

"I was busy and my cell phone died"

"_how can you be busy visiting a hospital?" _"_Tyson! stop asking such stupid questions! here give me the phone!" _Hiro smiled as he listened to his brother argue with his probably future girlfriend. "_Hilary! give it back_!" "hello? hiro? how kai doing?" she asked, she had obviously won the fight against Tyson.

"uh pretty good, he's right here next to me if you want to talk to him."

"_gasp oh no! I cant talk to him! I don't know what to say! what if I say something stupid? or studer? he'll laugh and make fun of me for ages!" _she said handing the phone off to ray. you could hear Tyson laugh hysterically in the background.

"_um.. hello_?" ray asked, not sure to whom he was speaking to.

"hi ray."

"_o hey hiro, what's going on?"_

"not much, just calling you guys to let you know every things alright."

"_o that's good to hear_." there was a bit of a pause, "_hey hiro, not to sound selfish, or jelious but, did Kai really want you to stay all night there, cuz I really wanted to talk to him and I didn't even get to see him_."

"ya he did sorry, but he's right here if you wanted to tell him something."

"_alright_." with that, hiro passed the phone to Kai, who has been hearing everything that the other end has been saying.

"ya?" Kai said as he took the phone, reluctantly.

"_hey Kai, how r u feeling_?"

"Hnn." Kai said as he closed his eyes.

' he must be really tired.' Hiro thought while staring at him.

"_O well, umm.. This morning, urr uh.._." he stops and looks at his watch, 2:30 am, "_yesterday morning, I uh.. Well im really sorry."_

"Ya well, it happens." He opened his eyes and looked at hiro who seemed to be in a daze wile still staring at him. This made Kai feel pretty uncomfortable. "Here, hiro wants to talk to you, bye." He said quickly handing the phone to hiro who woke up form his daze to grab the phone.

Hiro was talking to ray, or was it max, who knows but Kai didn't really care. Kai stated to walk down the hallway.

"O hey hang on." Hiro said the person on the phone. "Hey Kai! Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom if that ok with you."

"O alright, but come back here ASAP k?"

"Yes mother." Kai said under his breath. Hiro went back to talking into the phone.

--------------------------------(in the bathroom)-----------------

'Ugh.. I don't feel good at all.' He thought as he slashed some water from the sink to his face. He was feeling very dizzy and weak. When he looked up into the mirror he saw a man behind him. He jumped around to face the man. "O sorry, you scared me." He said noticing that the the man was wearing a doctors coat.

""good." He said walking towards to Kai. Kai was feeling for the sink behind him and was walking slowly, and without taking his eyes off of the man, towards the door.

"Ah.." Kai looked down at his bleeding hand, he cut it with a razor blade on the edge of the sink. However this slight distraction was all the older man needed to run up to Kai and slam his head against the mirror causing glass to go everywhere. He then dragged the half conscience boy to the urinal and started to bang his head on it til he was completely out of it. Once the man saw that Kai was "sleeping" he tied the young boy to a leg of the bathroom stale and started the rip off his clothes.

"If your fathers paying me little to nothing to get you home, then I should be able to have a little fun with you first. He'll never know." The man whispered in Kai's ear even though he knew he wasn't going to hear it. He started with licking all the blood on his face from the glass breaking on him. And then he smirked and went to kiss Kai's slightly opened mouth, making room for his tongue to go inside. After a while of that he started to give little kisses on his check, and down to his neck where he started to suck. He went down to Kai's bare chest still giving little kisses, and started to play w/ his nipples.

"Kai? Are you in there? The doctor si going to be coming in soon to check you, and if he finds out that I've let you get up and walk around, he'll kill both of us!" Hiro's voice came from down the hallway.

**hey sorry the whole part with kai in the bathroom was kinda short in this chapter. But did you think it was ok? After all this is my first fic, and obviously, my first rape and angst story. Let me know on ne thing I could do to make it better, or watever, just review lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I kno I sadi that I was gonna update this chapter a lot sooner than it is but better late then never right? **

"Kai? Are you in there? The doctor is going to be coming in soon to check you, and if he finds out that I've let you get up and walk around, he'll kill both of us!" Hiro's voice came from down the hallway.

chapter 8

"O shit!" The man said. And with that he took Kai and flopped him over his shoulder, he grabbed the young boys pants and opened the window looking back to see if he left any evidence that he was there. He then spotted that he left his finger prints all around in Kai's blood. 'Shit and there's no time to clean it up.' He thought. The man was sitting on the windowsill, and then disappeared just as Hiro was walking into the bathroom.

"Kai?" He whispered, almost nonexistent, as he stared at the scene laid before him. He slowly looked around, starting from the blood on the floor and on the urinal, all the way to the razor blade coated with some blood. Hiro stood there froze, not able to comprehend what happened in here, and without his knowing. He then walked over to the floor where he found Kai's shirt and boxers, along w/ a piece of rope, stained with blood. 'Kai? Who could have done this to u? How could I of let this happen to you!' he was sobbing uncontrollably while pressing Kai's ripped up shirt. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a car door slamming shut. "Hnn?" He looked up and just now realized that the window was opened. He got up taking Kai's shirt with him and looked out the window at a man getting in the driver's side of the car and started it up.

"No.." Hiro whispered. And with that he jumped out the window and started for the car. He ran as fast as his legs could take him after the car. Hiro ran after the black figure that was getting farther away from him until he got the license plate number. He stopped while helplessly watching the car with his Kai in it, turned the corner. "Kai…" he whispered.

----------- the next day at the police station------

"I have the license plate number" Hiro handed the policeman the paper he copied the number on.

"ok, we'll search for the car on satilite, it may take awhile, so you may have a seat, or go home to get some sleep, or eat."

"ok thankyou, but I already called my family to tell them to come here."

"alright, well you may have a seat over there." The policeman pointed to a couple of seats up agianst the wall, then turned to talk to anyother worker and gave her the piece of paper.

Hiro slouched in the chair and put his face in his hands. 'o god, I'm so tired, but Kai, I **will** find you and I wont sleep till I do. But who took you? Is it the same person/people who hurt you before? Or are you just really popular with twisted people? Where did he take you? Or..'

"HIRO!" Hiro was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his little brothers voice echoing through the hallways. He looked up and in no time Tyson came in with the others following close behind. "HIRO!" Tyson walked up to Hiro with an angry expression on his face. "hiro! How could you let Kai get taken! At least before we could have gotten him help! And now! Now we can't even find him, and for all we know Kai could be DEAD!" Everyone gasped except Hiro.

"Tyson, don't say that!" Ray said angrly. "It's not Hiro's fault! If he could have stopped the person from taking Kai I'm sure he would have!"

Hiro stood up and put his hand up as a signal to stop talking, which he did. "Please Ray," He looked at all of them with a tired pity look, "He's right."

"WHAT!" everyone said in tune, except Tyson who was standing proud for being right.

"He's absolutely right." His eyes casted downward, "Kai should have stayed in his room, like the doctor told him. I let him come with me, and it's my fault for not going with him when he left."

""there's no point to blame yourself, nor others. Kai would have been taking either way, if you would have left him in his room alone then he probably would have been taking there, but it's pointless to talk about anymore, what matters now is to get Kai back here safe." Hilarys speech made everyone clam down. Hiro sat back down and the others took a seat also.

------- a few hours later------

"Ok, sorry for the wait, but we seemed to have found the car that took your friend. but…" The policeman started, while walking towards the group.

"but..?" Max asked.

"But, we sent some of our cops out there to investigate, and they said that the car was left abandoned. However, they did find a wallet in between the seats. It belongs to a man named Oscar Billard, he's 37 and lives in El Paso,Texas. Were in the middle of doing a background check on him to see what connection he has with Kai. We also found this." He held out a picture of Kai when he was a little kid. He was standing in the middle with his arms around the people on either side of him. There was a red haired boy with bright blue eyes, and a green eyed blonde girl standing next to him. Kai seemed happy, he was smiling, but you could not see what kind of emotion he was hiding behind his eyes because they were closed. He was extremely skinny and was the shortest in the picture. From what you could see, he had a dip cut on his upper arm and then a small bruse on his right check..

The girl was just a little bit taller than Kai. She is wearing a light green shirt that shows off her eyes. While the boy had on a white and orange T-shirt that showed off his perfect tan.

"That's, Kai.?" Tyson asked looking amazed at how skinny he was.

"ah! That boy! He looks like Tala!" Kenny shouted out of nowhere.

"It does look like him doesn't it? What ever happen to that tan though?" Tyson joking said back.

"who's that girl there with though?" Hilary asked.

Everyone shrugged. They all looked at the picture for a bit longer asking all sorts of questions. "Hey yuki! I got some information on this guy!" A woman called from behind the desk.

"ok I'll be right there!" Yuki, the officer that was on their case gave hiro the picture and then walked over to him. "you guys ill be right back, let me read and print it and then you guys can read it." They all just sat there watching the Yuki read it and watching his calm expression turn into a surprised one.

**Ok, ok I know it wasn't long, it was very boring and it took forever to write. Well it didn't; really take olong to write, just long to getting around to writing it. U kno? Well now stage crew and the sport season is over, soo… ill be good with updateing again. Srry and to be quite honest, I forgot all about this tory till I got a review like a week ago. Yet agina I'm very srry and I will be better, and the next chapter will be a hole lot better. Promise 3 angelina **


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all. Im yet again sorry if I disappointed you from not updating as soon as I said. Hope ur still reading this

"That's, Kai.?" Tyson asked looking amazed at how skinny he was.

"ah! That boy! He looks like Tala!" Kenny shouted out of nowhere.

"It does look like him doesn't it? What ever happen to that tan though?" Tyson joking said back.

"who's that girl there with though?" Hilary asked.

Everyone shrugged. They all looked at the picture for a bit longer asking all sorts of questions. "Hey yuki! I got some information on this guy!" A woman called from behind the desk.

"ok I'll be right there!" Yuki, the officer that was on their case gave hiro the picture and then walked over to him. "you guys ill be right back, let me read and print it and then you guys can read it." They all just sat there watching the Yuki read it and watching his calm expression turn into a surprised one.

He came back with a couple of papers. "well it turns out that this isn't the first time that this has happened to him." Yuki said while skimming the papers more,

"By him, you mean…." Tyson began.

"Kai? Yes. When he was 5years old, he went missing and at 6 he found him and sent him to his grandfathers to live. But the thing is, Kai went to court because he said he knew who did it, this man." Yuki showed them a picture of him on the paper.

"If he took Kai before, then why isn't he in jail?" Hilary asked.

"Well, you see. We didn't exactly believe him.." He said while looking at the floor in sham.

---------a few hours ago near a pier-------

The black car that held Kai in it's trunk was parked by a pier. The man who took him was standing outside of the car smoking. Through the fog he could see a car coming. The car stopped and a man walked out.

"where is he?" he said in a clam, and cold voice.

"He's right here." He patted the trunk top. And then he opened it, revealing an un-conscience Kai.

"where's his shirt?" He asked carefully looking Kai over.

"Well you see," he started to panic but kept cool on the outside. "when I was putting him in the car, he was putting up a fight and he tried to run away so I grabbed his shirt, but it ripped, so I just threw it on the ground and then knocked him un-conscience." He said, semi-proud of himself for thinking on his toes.

Kai started to stir. "an injured boy who can bearly walk gave u a hard time?"

"Uh well, ya." This time he didn't have a story that could save him.

"well?" He said getting impenitent and raising his voice. He cupped Kai's cheek and stared at him as he was struggling to regain consciences.

"uh will, he was… pretty much recovered when I got him out to the car…" he started. As Kai opened his eyes, though not completely there yet. The other cut off the man and took his hand off of Kai's face and put it in his pocket.

"Shut up. And don't ever try and rape my son again." pulled out a gun and shot the man that had kidnapped Kai.

Kai sat up in side the trunk as he heard the gun shot. Kai looked around and saw that the man from the bathroom bleeding on the ground and moaning from the pain. He then looked at the person who caused it, His father.

----------------------a few hours after at the station----

"What do u mean you didn't believe him!" Tyson shouted.

"Well he didn't have enough evidence so we couldn't arrest him." Yuki said back.

"what else does it say?" Hiro asked, drained of energy.

"well Kai when he was kidnapped before.."

"I don't care what happened before, I want to know where he is now!" Hiro said.

Yuki looked at him and then flipped through a few pages. "well we found him.." he said a little disappointed.

"That's great!" Max stood up excited.

"but, we found him dead by his car with the trunk open. We did tests and it turns out that we found Kai's blood in the trunk, but unfortunately, as of now, we have no leads. Did he ever mention about someone doing something to him, or when he was kidnapped long ago?" yuki asked.

"he never said anything to us, ever." Ray told him. "you and Kai seemed to be bonding in the hospital, did he tell you anything."

Hiro thought to himself. He knew Kai said it his father did stuff to him, but he didn't want to tell the police right now. "no. he never mentioned anything like that." He lied.

--------a few hours at the pier------

Kai looked at his father who just stood there staring at him. Kai didn't remember anything that happened. He knew that he knows this man. But form where? And where was he? He was completely lost. Kai stared back at the man staring at him, into his cold silver eyes. The man smiled and pushed some of his silver bangs back. He also had two-toned hair. Silver and black..

'I know this man. But from where? Urgh, its hopeless to try to remember his name if I can't even remember my own.' Kai thought to himself. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the man brought his gun up and pointed it to Kai's face. Kai froze, but before he knew the man then took the gun and hit him behind the head and knocked him un-conscience again.

**Ok yet again srry it took a long time, hope u liked it, tell me wat u think so far. More reviews sooner the update is **


End file.
